


two guys sleeping in bed

by mikararinna



Series: chrysanthemum [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Based on their sleeping Vlive, Canon Compliant, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kinda Platonic Kihyuk, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Winter, idk man, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: An unexplainable feeling would forever be unexplainable unless if you explain it to yourself





	two guys sleeping in bed

**Author's Note:**

> more non-AU Kihyuk! the summary is shit meh enjoy! (title taken from that one meme)

“I am honestly not surprise if I fell asleep on set,” Minhyuk said as he shrugged off the bomber jacket he was wearing.

Kihyun hummed, “Well we did have a long day today.” He said. Minhyuk snorted. “When have we never?”

They fell silent as they changed into the prepared pyjamas. A stylist wiped off Kihyun's makeup, only to replace it with another kind of makeup – a ‘natural’ makeup to pretend that he was ready for bed. Kihyun glanced from the mirror and saw Minhyuk putting on his little hoop earrings.

“You’re wearing earrings to bed?” Kihyun asked.

Minhyuk fixed his hair bangs. “Doesn’t matter does it? It’s not like I’m actually going to sleep.” He said after was happy with the slightly messy hair he styled.

“At least act like you are,” Kihyun retorted as their stylist continued to cake his face with foundation.

“Yes Yoo Kihyun, you totally look like a handsome model when going to bed. I remembered that you fell onto your pillows head first as soon as we reach home yesterday,” Minhyuk snickered.

“And you woke up with a serious bed hair,” he continued. “Oh, the dried up drool too!”

Kihyun groaned and threw the nearest – and lightest – item to him, which happened to be a bag of chips, towards Minhyuk. “Screw you!” he said, slightly annoyed. Minhyuk laughed as he caught the bag of chips in hand. “Love you too babe!”

“You’re up in 5 minutes!” their manager shouted at them before rushing to answer an incoming call.

Minhyuk and Kihyun nodded slightly at their manager though the male had now disappear behind the door. The stylist finished up some last touches before being satisfied of her work.

“Remember not to do anything stupid get it? It’s a live stream okay.” their other manager said when they were walking out the changing room.

Their manager gave a knowing glare at Minhyuk and the male chuckled. “I know hyung, I’ll keep it down,” he said. Their manager smiled at him before leaving for them to get comfy at the set.

It was a little bit awkward for a moment. It wasn’t the fact that they were sleeping on the same bed, a few centimetres apart from each other. It was rather the fact that they were filmed in such an intimate situation that brought a slight pink dust to Kihyun’s cheek. Minhyuk was doing his job as perfect as usual, occasionally brushing Kihyun's bangs from poking his eyes – Kihyun returned the gesture by tugging a strand of stray hair behind Minhyuk's hair.

It was an innocent thing, a little fanservice to rile up their fans. But Kihyun couldn’t shake off the fluttering feeling blooming in his chest. He stayed silent about it even when Minhyuk's eyes glint with a knowing shine. This was a live stream for their fans – being filmed and watched by a thousand Monbebes and non-Monbebes – it was not the time to talk about personal feelings.

The live stream went on without any problems and after almost two hours, they decided to end the live. Kihyun and Minhyuk went to thank the staffs for their hard work before disappearing to their changing room.

“I almost fell asleep on set,” Kihyun said before letting out a loud yawn.

“It had been a long day,” Minhyuk reasoned. “Can I bring back these pyjamas? They’re hella comfy.” He turned to asked one of their stylists. The stylist shrugged her shoulders and pointed at one of their managers. Minhyuk sighed and shed off the pyjamas for his normal clothes.

“You can go and buy the same pair, you know?” Kihyun said, already changed into his turtleneck and a pair of jeans.

“When I could get it for free? Why would I ever?” Minhyuk said as he buttoned up his jeans.

Kihyun sighed. After they were done changing, their managers herded them back to the van to drive them back home. Kihyun yawned again in the van. Their dorm wouldn’t be in sight until an hour later. Minhyuk tapped on his iPad, busily scrolling the Twitter app. Kihyun leaned on Minhyuk's shoulder, basking in the older male's cologne.

“You falling asleep?” Minhyuk asked. “Maybe,” Kihyun mumbled back. Minhyuk hummed.“I’ll wake you up when we arrive.” He said.

Kihyun nodded. He closed his eyes, he wasn’t planning on sleeping. He was tired, yes, but his mind was still wide awake. So he just quietly listened as Minhyuk hummed a few songs under his breath. He must have fallen asleep when he jolted awake from a shake of his shoulder.

“Sorry,” Minhyuk whispered, his rough voice clear in Kihyun's ears. “Did I scare you?” Kihyun shook his head as he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and let out a big yawn.

They exited the van, thanking their managers and walked the few steps towards their dorm's entrance. The two of them stood in front of the elevator, patiently waiting for it to reach the ground floor. By now, the sleepiness had completely left Kihyun and his mind was wide awake.

Kihyun tugged on the end sleeve of Minhyuk's sweater when the male was about to enter the elevator. “I’m not sleepy anymore,” Kihyun said softly as the elevator's door closed. “Are you?”

Minhyuk turned to look at the smaller male. The ends of his lips curled up into a small smile. “No, I’m not,” he replied. They stood there, Kihyun's fingers gripping onto Minhyuk's sleeve as he looked down, shuffling his feet.

“Do you want to go for a night walk? We could get hot chocolate on the way,” Minhyuk suggested.

It was cold outside, the chilling night breeze wasn’t too pleasant. They could get scolded by Hyunwoo or Hoseok for coming home late even though they had schedule the next morning. Worst, they could get scolded by the managers. But Kihyun smiled and nodded his head.

His nimble fingers left Minhyuk's sleeve when they exited the building. They walked side-by-side, not too close yet not too far from each other. They stayed silent, puffing out hot air into the cold night. Most buildings were closed now, it was quiet but not too quiet. There was sounds of several cars on the road; the sound of Minhyuk's shoes hitting the ground matching Kihyun's steps.

They arrived at the coffee shop close to their dorm – the one they always go to. Minhyuk helped order two cups of hot chocolate for take away. Kihyun wanted to pay but Minhyuk insisted. They waited for their hot chocolates; laughing at an edited photo of Hyungwon by fans that Minhyuk found online and listening to the jazz music playing in the background.

When their hot chocolates were done, they grabbed it and walked out the streets. It was slightly dark, only the street lights accompanying them. Kihyun shivered slightly, the thick coat and scarf was doing nothing to keep his body warm.

“Kihyun, hold this,” Minhyuk said as he held out his right hand that was clenching onto something. Kihyun held out his left hand as the right was holding his cup of hot chocolate. Minhyuk put his fist on the palm of Kihyun's hands. He spread out his fingers and intertwined their fingers together.

Kihyun flinched at the body heat, but relaxed and squeezed his hand with Minhyuk's. Minhyuk sighed. “Warmer,” he said before taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

They continued walking the empty street, before they simultaneously let out a heavy yawn. They giggled. Minhyuk planted a kiss on Kihyun's temple. He glanced at his watch. “It’s almost two in the morning,” Minhyuk said. “Tired now?”

Kihyun nodded. Minhyuk smiled, “Let’s go home.” He said.

They walked back home, threw the empty cup into the trash bin before entering the elevator. When they were taking off their shoes at the dorm's entrance, Kihyun tugged on Minhyuk's sleeve again. Minhyuk turned to look at Kihyun with a questioning gaze.

“My bed?” Kihyun muttered softly, but loud enough for Minhyuk to hear. Minhyuk nodded. They reached their shared bedroom with Jooheon and Changkyun, both were missing from their respective beds. The youngest two will get scolded later in the morning.

For now, Kihyun changed into his pyjamas and Minhyuk shrugged off his jeans, wearing only the sweater he had on earlier and his pair of boxers. They fell on the bed in a fit of giggles. Minhyuk draped Kihyun's flower-scented blanket over their bodies. Kihyun wrapped a leg over Minhyuk's legs and Minhyuk pulled Kihyun closer by the waist. Their faces were close, hot breath puffing and mixing with each other. Kihyun leaned his head onto Minhyuk's chest, hearing the quiet thumping of the male's heartbeat. While Minhyuk planted a kiss on the crown of Kihyun's head, breathing in the lavender shampoo Kihyun used. And they fell asleep, tangled in each other’s limbs.


End file.
